Un muro...
by La LoKiTa De La BoCa
Summary: CAPITULO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY POR TODO EL TIEMPO Q PASó, ESPERO Q ESTO CUMPLE SUS ESPECTATIVAS (ES EL MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA)! GRACIAS POR LOS RV. SI QUIEREN MAS, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prólogo

Esto es una especie de prólogo para ver si les gusta la historia. En caso que sí, por favor déjenme un review, así la continúo. Depende q opinene veo si lo hago para la vida adulta, o para algún año de la escuela, aunq estoy más tirada por la primera. Espero q lo disfruten, y si les gusta mi manera de escribir... visiten Harry Potter y El libro Sagrado – Libro 7, y dejen un review!!!

Besitos, Hermione es una genia o Agus.

Harry estaba peleando contra un mortífago al cual no le puede ver la cara, porque está tapada por un capucha negra. De repente, luego de confundir al otro hombre el se va corriendo.. hasta llegar a un muro alto de ladrillo colorado. Al pararse frente a la pared empieza a escuchar gritos, algunos desconocidos otros... de sus padres. Asustado, trata de trepar el muro para poder pasar a otro lado. Cada vez que sube, el muro se alarga. Hasta que llegar al final, y cuando está por ver lo que sucede al otro lado... se despierta sobresaltado, y empapado en sudor.

Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Debe descubrir lo que significa ese muro en su vida...


	2. El aviso inesperado

**Un mensajito... me agarró una locura y estoy escribiendo haciéndome la poética, describiendo muchos sentimientos para los personajes. Tal vez me salga bien, o tal vez no. Si no les gusta, un review, y si les gusta, otro, jeje.**

Capítulo 1: El aviso inesperado.

Harry Potter se levantó sobresaltado. Tenía las sábanas todas mojadas y revueltas. Su pijama estaba totalmente empapado. Una vez que dejó de respirar agitadamente se levantó, y agarró las sábanas en un acto de furia. Una vez por día, debía cambiar la ropa de cama, y eso le molestaba mucho.

Todo era culpa de ese sueño... ese raro sueño. Un adelanto de su vida, un sentimiento oculto... o tal vez algún mensaje que tenía en lo profundo de su mente. Había empezado cuando mató definitivamente a Voldermort, en séptimo año de Hogwarts. Al principio se levantaba sabiendo que había tenido una pesadilla, aunque no lograba retenerla en su mente. Luego, se volvió una especie de mensaje indescifrable. Su mente... inundada por un torrente de sentimientos, aunque tratando de descifrar el mensaje que en su sueño no podía ver.

Dejó las sábanas tiradas en un extremo de su habitación, para más tarde dejarlas en la pileta de su cocina. Después de darse una reconfortante ducha, se puso unos shorts y una de sus túnicas, esta vez de color verde oscuro.

Agarró sus sábanas y las dejó en la cocina, que estaba junto al comedor. Observó su ordenado, pero sucio pequeño apartamento de dos ambientes en Londres y se dijo que debería limpiarlo. Era sencillo, pero útil. Tenía una pequeña cocina, con una isla _(no sé como se llamará en el país de cada uno, pero acá, en Argentina, llamamos a esto una especie de ventana –obviamente sin vidrio- muy grande que está sobre una mesada de la cocina y da al comedor o al living.) _que daba hacia una mesa de madera de cuatro patas pegada contra la pared, con tres sillas, aunque se notaba que la más usada era la contraria a la pared. Lo que más luz le daba al living eran los tres sillones de cuero blanco. Tampoco quedaba mal esa chimenea de cemento blanca.

Toda la casa había sido decorada con fotos, cuadros y distintas pequeñeces, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran lo títulos que había en las paredes de su habitación, justo arriba del escritorio: Una Orden deMerlín de segunda clase, un Título de Auror profesional, de Jugador de quidditch de la Selección Inglesa (que debía presentar en los estadios), el de Hogwarts y, finalmente, uno de Licenciado en Ciencias Auróricas (apto también para diseñar nuevos métodos de ataque a magos tenebrosos).

Harry agarró un pote de yogur sin pulpa y se sentó a tomarlo mientras leía el diario El Profeta. Leyó que dentro de un mes empezaba el mundial de quidditch. ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? pensó, preocupado Tengo que ir a mi jefe para pedirle que me deje libres las fechas de los partidos. Lo único bueno es que es en Inglaterra, y los entrenamientos son más tarde.

Luego de terminar el yogurt, con un fácil hechizo repulsor lo tiró en el tacho de basura. Cuando fue hacia la habitación para preparar el portafolio y marchar hacia el ministerio, se distrajo mirando los diplomas. Cualquiera que me viera diría, ¡que tipo más feliz!. Sin embargo... pensó sin embargo... me falta algo en la vida. ¿Hermione será feliz? Un segundo... ¿por qué estoy pensando en Hermione? se dijo a si mismo desconcertado. Una extraña vocecita dentro de él le contestó Por que ella no es la de siempre. En el cumpleaños de Ron hace un mes... estaba tan linda, tan dulce... y así se quedó durante un minuto, hasta se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde y, a través de los polvos flú, llegó a su pequeña oficina compartida con Draco Malfoy en el ministerio. El hijo de Lucius dejó de lado su enemistad con Harry sólo unos meses, en séptimo año, para ayudarlo con la derrota de Voldermort, y pasarse al lado bueno. Sin embargo, se había vuelto a enemistar porque tenía celos de Harry (en una parte por tenerlo de jefe del grupo), y lo trataba horriblemente mal. Sin embargo, este último estaba tan ocupado recientemente, que nunca le hacía caso.

Rápidamente aterrizó en el despacho y se acomodó en su escritorio. Eran las ocho menos diez, así que tranquilamente acomodó todos sus informes y se sentó a redactar un informe sobre el último mortífago encontrado. A eso de las ocho y media, arribó Malfoy. Al vez a Harry, su cara adoptó una expresión de asco y miedo.

- Llegas tarde, Malfoy. –le dijo con absoluta seriedad, sin desviar la mirada del pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

- Sí lo sé, es que... –no sabía que decir Sería humillante decirle que me quedé dormido pensó con rencor Malfoy.- que... se me acabaron los polvos flú y le tuve que pedir a mi vecina.

- ¿Tu vecina no es muggle? –le preguntó Harry levantando la mirada.

- La de abajo, pero tengo una que trabaja en Las Tres Escobas –mintió.

- Por esta vez te perdonaré, pero ya es la séptima vez que pasa desde que terminaron las vacaciones. Que no vuelva a suceder.

- Esta bien –dijo entre dientes- esta bien, perfecto Potter. Ve a homenajear al Sr. Hompikns –dijo en un susurro, refieriéndose al jefe de la parte.

Harry lo escuchó, pero no lo hizo caso. Depositó el informe en una carpeta de plástico y fue a entregárselo a su jefe, aprovechando el momento para decirle lo del mundial. Luego de golpear la puerta, aguardó para que le dieran permiso a pasar. 

- Adelante –dijo la voz nasal de Edward Hompikns. Cuando Harry entró, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Vio a una joven de largo pelo rubio ondulado y misteriosos ojos negros. Apenas vio sus ojos, sintió una sensación de que ella sabía todos sus secretos, que podía escuchar las más profundas dudas de su alma. Cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, dijo:

- Disculpe, señor, volveré más tarde. –empezó a girar para salir.

- No, Potter, no hay problema. –al ver que Harry miraba a la chica dijo -Ella es... es... Leyla, una... eh... candidata a asistente a la sección de aurores.

Al ver las miradas que su jefe intercambiaba con la muchacha, percibió que algo extraño pasaba, pero decidió no hacerle caso. – Mucho gusto, Harry Potter –dijo, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no el saludo.

- Potter, ¿qué necesitabas? –le preguntó Hompikns, rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, yo.. –empezó Harry, desviando la mirada para verlo a los ojos- le traía el informe sobre Gertrude Loribans, el más reciente mortífago cazado por mi grupo. –dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio- Y, le quería pedir que, bueno, usted sabe que el mundial empieza dentro de un mes, y...

- Sí, Potter, le daré los días de partido libres. Pienso que su desempeño es muy bueno, y haría lo que fuese para que salgamos tricampeones. –dijo riéndose. Harry se alegró, porque gracias a él Inglaterra había salido bicampeón.

- Gracias, Señor. Chau, Srta. Leyla. –sus ojos se posaron en los de Leyla, haciendo que Harry volviera a tener esa sensación y desviara rápidamente los ojos, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Al llegar de nuevo a su oficina, se sentó en su silla dejándose caer pesadamente. Al cubrir su cara con las manos, le volvieron, como un rápido reflejo, los misteriosos ojos de la joven, haciendo que se asustara, y alejara sus manos rápidamente. De repente, se sentía muy extraño, esa chica le producía un sentimiento raro.

- ¿Sentiste que tu cerebro empezaba funcionar, Potter? –le preguntó Malfoy, desde su escritorio, donde estaba leyendo el diario.

- Cállate Malfoy. ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando? Antes de la hora del almuerzo debes presentarme las estadísticas. Yo no veo que las hayas terminado. –le contestó Harry.

- Cuando lo haga es mi problema. A eso de las 12:00 te lo entrego. 

En ese momento, una lechuza grande y negra entró por la ventana, y se posó en la pila de pergaminos que Harry tenía sobre el escritorio. Reconoció la letra de Hermione, e intrigado, la abrió.

Lo que leyó a continuación hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y se ponga pálido.__


	3. La despedida

Cap

Cap. 2 La despedida

Enseguida se paró, tirando su silla. Volvió a leer la carta:

**_Harry, te mando esta carta para decirte que mi padre a fallecido. El funeral será hoy, a las doce del mediodía. Lo enterraremos junto a mi_**

**_madre, en el cementerio de Londres... vos sabés. Luego nos reuniremos en mi casa. _**

**_Hermione._**

Sin molestarse en levantar la silla, salió corriendo de la habitación, para llegar al escritorio de lasecretaria de la sección aurores, Cho 

Chang, y le dijo:

- Cho, avísale a Hompikns que hoy me iré temprano. Mañana trabajaré horas extras, pero ahora tengo una urgencia. Por favor, no te olvides.

-- Sí Harry, iré inmediatamente. –le contestó ella, levantándose y caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

Harry caminó apresuradamente hasta la chimenea y regresó a su casa para ponerse un traje negro que había comprado en un tienda de 

Londres, porque el entierro sería con muggles. Luego, bajó y tomó el subte hacia la casa de Hermione. Todavía era temprano, así que sabía 

que ella estaría allí.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre. Luego de unos minutos, Ron salió a abrirle.

- ¡Hola! ¿También viniste temprano, no? Pobre... está destruida. –le dijo su amigo, saludándolo.

- Lo supuse. ¿No sabes qué pasó? Nada más me llegó la carta...

- Viste que Hermione está custodiando como directora general a Gringotts... –Harry asintió- bueno, se ve que unos ladrones quedaron con 

rencor, y quisieron mandarle una advertencia a través del padre, pero les salió mal.. –Ron bajó la voz.

Harry entendía lo mal que debía estar Hermione... él también se había quedado sin padres. Lo peor de todo, era la proximidad entre las 

fechas en que murieron su padre y su madre. Ella todavía no se había recuperado de la enfermedad de su mamá, hace ya unos meses.

Al entrar, vio todas las mesas llenas de comida, seguramente para la reunión después del funeral. Hermione estaba sentada en uno de sus 

grandes sillones, mirando hacia la nada con ojos llorosos.

- Hermione... lo siento mucho. –le dijo Harry mirándola como a un frágil diamante, que debía ser cuidado.

- ¡Ah! Hola Harry. –le dijo ella, con vos temblorosa. Se levantó para saludarlo, y Harry la rodeó en un reconfortante abrazo.

Luego de separarse, Harry la ayudó para que se volviera a sentar. Ella lo miró agradecida.

- No deberías haber venido temprano. Tu jefe te matará.

- Hermione, lo menos que me preocupa en este momento es mi jefe. ¿Somos amigos o no? –le dijo cariñosamente.

En ese momento entró Ron, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con un humeante té con miel. Acercó una mesita y la dejó frente a 

Hermione. Ésta, agradecida, empezó a tomarlo de a sorbos. Cuando Harry estaba por hablar, una lechuza entró volando por la ventana y le 

dejó un carta en el piso. Él la levantó y observó la puntiaguda letra.

- ¡Maldición!, ¿me disculpan un momento? 

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? –le preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, nada... es que Malfoy... no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo. –le contestó Harry, que fue hacia el hall de entrada para no molestar a 

Hermione.

Enojado, leyó la carta de Malfoy:

**_Potter, ¿a dónde fuiste? Acá hay trabajo que hacer, no nos podemos ir porque tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿entendés? Y hay que tener _**

**_autorización del jefe._**

**_Esta vez no ganas, Potter. Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, o te irá mal. _**

**_Draco Malfoy._**

**__**

Como si él fuera un trabajador perfecto, pensó, furioso. Encontró una pluma y un frasco de tinta en la mesita al lado del perchero y la 

tomó para escribirle una seca contestación a su compañero de trabajo, diciéndole que era su problema a dónde se iba y por qué, y que si 

tenía algún problema, hablara con el jefe.

Cuando volvió, Ron había ido a buscar el abrigo de Hermione, porque ya era hora de ir yendo. Harry fue a ayudarla a pararse y luego la 

acompañó hasta la puerta, en donde esperaron que Ron trajera el auto, ya que el de Harry estaba en el taller.

Luego del triste entierro, en donde se encontraron con bastantes ex compañeros de Hogwarts, volvieron a la casa de Hermione.Toda la 

gente estaba triste por la pérdida del padre de Hermione, así que la reunión fue tranquila y llorosa. Harry se quedó hasta que se fueron 

todos, incluso Ron, que se disculpó diciendo que debía volver a Hogwarts. 

Mientras llevaban la comida restante y los vasos a la cocina, Harry miraba de reojo a Hermione. Se la veía tan necesitada, se notaba que le 

faltaba alguien en quien poder apoyarse. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia ella, llegando a ver el momento cuando, en un momento de depresión,

Hermione tiró las tazas. Mirando lo que había hecho se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, dándose cuenta de su reacción. Harry, tratando de 

calmarla, se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ella se acomodó, reconfortándose frente a esos brazos fuertes, como una soga ayudándola para que no se deje caer. 

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione, insinuando que ya estaba mejor, se soltó del amistoso abrazo. Sin embargo, Harry, se quedó quieto. 

Mientras estaba consolando a Hermione, una fugaz imagen había invadido su mente. Era como una clave, un código que le daba pistas 

para poder interpretar algo. Pero él no sabía qué. Sin notar la mirada interrogante de Hermione, se quedó parado, mirando al vacío, sumido 

en sus pensamientos. No reaccionó hasta que ella apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dijo:

- Harry, ¿pasa algo? –él la miró, como saliendo de un sueño, y se negó, dispuesto a seguirla ayudando. Pero Hermione, que no se contentó 

con esa respuesta, se lo quedó mirando, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que su amigo le ocultaba.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Bien, les agradezco a los q me dejaron un review. Espero q los q estén leyendo este mensaje también lo hagan. **

**Nimph: quiero contestarte tu pregunta en privado, así q mandame un mail o dame el tuyo.**

**Mega...: Gracias! Usé la bola de cristal...**

**Albax: Alguna vez pensaste q podría hacer un Malfoy no repugnante?**

Cali Chan: Lo de dejar intrigas es una buen plan para q sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, je, je. Gracias, nunca pensé q le podría gustar a alguien mi "estilo poético"!


	4. Peligro en el callejón

Un mensajito

Cap. 3 Peligro en el Callejón

Cuando Harry despertó al otro día, estaba muy cansado. No había podido descansar bien, o por lo menos, mejor que otras veces. Esta vez, no había sido sólo el sueño, también esa inquietud de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, debía ir a trabajar, ya que necesitaba compensar las horas perdidas al día anterior. Así que se vistió, y aterrizó en su oficina como todas la mañanas. Sólo que esta vez, Malfoy ya había llegado. Estaba sentado, simulando que trabajaba mientras que lo esperaba, como Harry ya había notado. 

- Bien, Potter, no has llegado tarde. Sin embargo vas a tener que apurar tus tiempos para hacer todo lo que ayer dejaste inconcluso. –le dijo.

Harry, que muy bien no estaba, lo ignoró y se sentó, dispuesto a empezar a trabajar. Aunque no había logrado concentrarse en toda la mañana, pudo tener los tres informes retrasados al mediodía. Una vez listos, se los llevó a Cho, que estaba hablando con alguien por la chimenea. Al verla ocupada, Harry le dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio, pero ella le hizo una seña para que la esperase. En cuanto terminó de hablar, fue a reunirse con Harry.

- Harry, ven a la oficina de Creevery, que está vacía. Tenemos que hablar en privado. –se dirigió la oficina en el fondo del pasillo, entró, y cerró la puerta tras sí.– mira, Harry, hay un nuevo caso un poco peligroso. Me he enterado que un mago oscuro está consiguiendo poder rápidamente. Se cree la reencarnación de Voldermort y... se rumorea que es su hermano. Su hermano gemelo. –Harry escuchaba atentamente- El problema es que eso hace que consiga muchos más mortífagos, porque también están de su lado los antiguos seguidores de Voldermort. En este momento me llamó Joe, del Caldero Chorreante, diciendo de que está tratando de entretener a un hombre de aspecto sospechoso. Él dice que le vió una extraña marca en el antebrazo, seguramente la marca de este nuevo grupo.Necesito que reúnas a un par de hombres y vayas rápidamente para allá. 

Inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a trazar un plan en su mente. Probablemente esté sentado, entonces podemos hacer, de alguna forma, que vaya al callejón y allí lo aprisionaremos. Pensó. Fue corriendo a su oficina y le explicó a Malfoy la misión. Él se ofreció, y Harry pensó que con dos hombres sería suficiente. Así que agarraron sus varitas y viajaron al Caldero Chorreante. En la puerta se dividieron, Malfoy fue al callejón, para esperarlo, y Harry entró disimuladamente para explicarle a Joe lo que debía hacer. Éste le dijo cual era el hombre, y Harry salió a la puerta de entrada, esperando para cuando saliese por el callejón. 

Adentro, Joe se acercó al sospechoso. Era un hombre de mediana edad, robusto y alto. Tenía un oscuro pelo enrulado y pequeños ojos celestes. En cuanto el mozo le avisó que una señorita había preguntado por él en el callejón, el hombre se levantó y salió por la puerta trasera. Harry, que lo había estado esperando, le bloqueó la salida. No tenía forma de escapar, porque Malfoy lo había aprisionado del otro lado. 

- Quédate quieto, te movés y te mato. –le dijo Harry, apuntándolo con la varita. Furioso, el otro sacó la suya, pero Harry gritó:

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! –el hombre cayó de espaldas, pero rápidamente se repuso y entró en el Callejón Diagon. Harry lo siguió, con Malfoy detrás. Sin embargo, Draco cayó inconsciente con un poderoso hechizo lanzado por el mortífago. 

- Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso, ¡PORMOLUTUS! –el extraño se agarró el brazo al sentir el profundo corte que Harry le había hacho. La gente, mirando lo que estaba pasando, hacía un círculo alrededor de ellos. 

- ¡MANDATAGHT! –gritó el hombre, haciendo que Harry se levantase en el aire por una fuerza descomunal y cayese rápidamente al suelo. Muy débil luego de este encantamiento, y todavía en el suelo, logró decir: 

- ¡Envolvate! –El mortífago quedó rodeado por unas gruesas sogas. Malfoy, que ya se había recuperado, ayudó a levantar a Harry, que le costaba quedarse parado. La gente comenzó a acercarse, tratando de ayudar a Draco, así él podía ir a levantar al hombre. Así que un señor agarró a Harry, que estaba medio confundido, y Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo al hombre para que los siguiera un una camilla invisible. Al entrar en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry se sentó en una silla. Empezó a pensar con claridad recién después de que tomó una vaso de hidromel, haciendo que reaccione.

- Este tipo me dejó un poco confundido, todavía estoy débil... –logró musitar, apoyándose en la mesa. Estaban en un salón aparte, decorado con mucha elegancia. Las paredes tenían un papel color verde pastel, con unas grandes flores en verde oscuro. Había una chimenea, una mesa, un par de sillas, y un gran sillón, en donde Malfoy había depositado al hombre inconsciente. Al ver que su compañero había reaccionado, lo miró y le dijo:

- Lo estuve realizando, y encontré su billetera. Se llama Theodore Bulstruing, dueño de un negocio en el callejón Knockturn, soltero, con una hermana empleada del local. Su nombre es Graüben, y en este momento está por venir. Mirá lo que encontré en su antebrazo izquierdo.–Malfoy, con unos guantes de goma, le mostró el tatuaje que tenía. Tener un tatuaje siempre decía si pertenecías a un grupo, pero hay una serie de detalles para los grupos de magia oscura. El dibujo que tenía Bulstruing era una mano que sostenía una bola. Y en esa bola, precisamente, se podía apreciar la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldermort. 

- Déjame copiarlo –le dijo Harry, agarrando el resto de pergamino que estaba en la mesa. Mediante un conjuro, el tatuaje se dibujó en el pergamino, que Harry de guardó en un bolsillo. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Joe entró junto a una temerosa muchacha, con un enrulado pelo castaño y unos bondadosos ojos color miel. 

- Ella es la señorita Bulstruing –dijo Joe. Graüben Bulstruing, pálida y temblorosa se acercó a su hermano. 

- Señorita, la hemos llamado para, como usted ya se dio cuenta, hablar sobre su hermano. –le dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Qué pasó? –les preguntó. 

Harry, mareado otra vez, se sentó en la mesa, a la vez que hacía a la pluma escribir cada cosa que escuchaba. Por fin habló: -venga, señorita, tome asiento. Nosotros somos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, –Graüben se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres de los que habían derrotado a Voldermort, ya que Harry tenía tapada la cicatriz con el flequillo- Aurores Profesionales. –ellos le mostraron su placa, para que la mujer quedase conforme. De repente , su vista se nubló y empezó a sentirse mareado. La muchacha, al percibir el malestar de Harry, preguntó:

- Señor, ¿está usted bien? – Harry depositó sus manos sobre la mesa, y, encima de ellas, la cabeza. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- No se preocupe, está bajo los efectos de un maleficio que su hermano le conjuró. Y es precisamente de él de quien queremos hablar. –dijo Malfoy, al tiempo que Graüben asentía- Hemos venido llamados por el dueño del bar, Joe, diciendo que percibió en su hermano un aura sospechosa. Resulta que su hermano apoya al nuevo mago tenebroso que está adquiriendo poder. Tuvimos una pelea en el Callejón. –La mujer se sorprendió bastante con estas palabras, aunque seguía asintiendo.- Necesito que me muestre su ante brazo izquierdo, por favor. 

Totalmente segura, se levantó la blusa color rosa que llevaba. Blanco. Sin un tatuaje, ni una pequeña manchita.

- Disculpe, pero debo realizar un encantamiento para saber si no lo está encubriendo. Con su permiso... ¡Revelarum! –un rayo dorado salió de la varita de Malfoy y rodeó el brazo de la joven. Al ver que no aparecía nada, Malfoy agregó: -Muy bien, Señorita, usted está libre. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

- Espera, Malfoy. Todavía hay que hacerle algunas preguntas. –dijo Harry, que ya se había incorporado. Tenía los ojos rojos, y no lograba mantenerse derecho.- Pídele a Joe que se apure con la poción, por favor. Yo empiezo con las preguntas. –de mala gana. Malfoy siguió con las instrucciones de su superior. Luego de que abandonó la habitación. Harry mojó la pluma en tinta, y la dejó suspendida en el aire, lista para escribir.

- ¿Está usted bien, Sr. Potter? –le preguntó inocentemente Graüben.

- Sí, aunque un poco mareado. Su hermano sí que sabe manejar los maleficios. –Sonrió- Bueno, tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas, si usted me lo permite. –La ver la sonrisa de la mujer, prosiguió- Muy bien, voy a pedirle, por favor que tome esta poción de la verdad. –Agarró un frasquito de la caja que había sobre la mesa, y se lo alcanzó. Cuando vio que ya lo había bebido totalmente, empezó el cuestionario- ¿Usted sabía lo que hacía su hermano?

- No

Luego de un par de preguntas, que la pluma fue escribiendo, ésta se quedó sin tinta. Harry paró el cuestionario, y se dio vuelta para buscar el frasquito que había dejado sobre la chimenea. Sin advertirlo, en su espalda, Graüben estaba sacando la varita.


	5. Regreso a Hogwarts

Un mensajito Agus Normal Agus 3 733 2001-11-10T23:34:00Z 2001-11-10T23:38:00Z 2 1438 8197 - 68 16 10066 9.2812 21 

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review. Nunca esperé tantos, así que estoy re-contesnta. Le pido perdón a todos por el retraso, lo que pasa es q no pude entrar, y además no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero ahora vengo con todas las pilas, y espero q les guste. **

**Besitos a todos, Agus.**

Capítulo 4: La vuelta a Hogwarts 

   Cuando Malfoy volvió a la habitación, la escena que encontró no fue la que esperaba. En vez de encontrar a Harry y Graüben sentados en 

la mesa, los encontró tirados en el suelo. Harry estaba arrastrando a Graüben, que yacía desmayada. 

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? –le preguntó Malfoy, furioso.

- Qué demonios hizo ella, querrás decir. Suerte que tengo rápidos reflejos, porque en caso contrario sería yo el desmayado por su hechizo.- le contestó Harry tranquilamente.- Y cuida tu lenguaje.

      Malfoy entornó los ojos, enfadado.  Se acercó a Harry, y lo ayudó a depositar a Graüben en una silla. Notó el corte que Harry tenía en el brazo. 

- ¿Eso te lo hizo su hechizo? 

- Sí –le contestó, tratando de impedir que saliera más sangre.- Debemos investigar si tienen algún otro pariente, podría haber más involucrados. Voy a tratar de averiguar más sobre este nuevo grupo. Llevemos a estos mortífagos al ministerio, más tarde voy a ir ver a Dumblendore.

     Harry acompañó a Malfoy hasta el ministerio, en donde le mandó una lechuza a Dumblendore diciéndole que esa tarde tomaría el 

expreso de Hogwarts. 

      A todos los magos les impresionaba que el gran mago Albus Dumblendore siguiera vivo. Por eso mismo, por todo el conocimiento que 

había adquirido en toda su vida, Harry continuamente le mandaba lechuzas para que le diera un consejo. Pero esta vez, le pareció mejor ir 

a verlo, así le contaba lo que averiguó sobre en nuevo grupo.

     Cerca del atardecer, llegó a la Plataforma 9 ¾,en King Cross. Ya había recibido una respuesta diciéndole que lo esperaban, así que el Expreso estaba en funcionamiento, aguardando su llegada. 

     Se subió a un compartimiento, y el tren arrancó. Le resultaba un poco extraño que todos los compartimientos estuvieran vacíos, en vez 

de llenos de chicos que gritaban y jugaban. La razón era que todas las veces que había visto a Dumblendore, habían sido en vacaciones o 

en otros lugares, por lo cual Harry siempre había usado otros transportes. 

    Durante todo el viaje el estuvo trabajando en el nuevo grupo, y en el enfrentamiento de esa tarde. Para escribir diferentes apuntes tuvo 

que usar la vuelapluma, ya que la herida le impedía escribir. 

    A eso de las nueve llegó el carrito de la comida con su cena. Ya que estaba él solo, le trajeron carne con papas hervidas y jugo de 

calabaza. Siguió trabajando hasta que se durmió.

    Se despertó con la sacudida del tren al llegar, a la mañana siguiente. Recogió sus cosas y viajó hasta la puerta de Hogwarts en un carruaje 

Allí lo estaba esperando Ron, que en cuanto llegó lo saludó con un entusiasta: -¡Hola!

- Hola, Ron. –Harry lo siguió dentro del castillo- ¿Cómo va todo por acá?

- Bastante bien, aunque no sabes lo que le sucedió hoy a Fleur... –Ron rió por lo bajo, acordándose de lo que le contó Neville, profesor de Herbología- Estaba enseñando a los de segundo la poción agigantadora, y Pondra Abbot, una de las alumnas, le tiró todo su caldero en los pies. ¡Se le pusieron del tamaño de un pupitre! –Harry se rió, imaginándose a Fleur Delacour con los pies de un Yetti.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Ron se paró frente a una puerta antigua.

  - Bien, Harry, el desayuno empieza en quince minutos. Ésta va a ser tu habitación los días que te quedes, así que acomódate y baja, que Dumblendore te espera para desayunar. Yo estoy acá a la vuelta, aunque de seguro debes saber donde queda el despacho de Defensa 

Contra las Artes Oscuras.

   Harry se acordaba muy bien en donde quedaba. Durante sus siete años en Hogwarts había ido bastantes veces. Siempre le causó gracia 

ver como cambiaba el decorado según el profesor.

   La habitación era simple y luminosa, tenía una escritorio y una mesita cerca de la puerta que conducía al dormitorio y al baño. Harry 

ubicó las pocas cosas que llevaba y bajó a desayunar. El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, que hablaban de las cosas para hacer ese día. A Harry eso le despertó muchos recuerdos, algunos lindos, y otros no tan felices. El primero que le regresó a la mente fue el baile de navidad en séptimo año. Se acordó del mortífago, y de la pelea en la que se vio involucrado antes de que lo secuestraran, para llevarlo frente a Voldermort. Trató de no pensar en eso, y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, en donde Dumblendore le había preparado una silla a su lado.

   Harry lo saludó, al igual que a todos los profesores: Lourdes Morring de Astrolgía, Neville de Herbología, Fleur de Pociones, Binns de Historia de la Magia, Olimpe Hagrid de Creaturas mágicas, Laveander de Adivinación, Enid Wilson en Transformaciones, Dennis Creevery en Encantamientos y, por supuesto, Ron. El resto del equipo no había llegado, así que se sentó y comenzó a desayunar.

   Aunque estaba pendiente de la conversación, no dejó de notar las miradas interrogantes y los susurros de los chicos. Era extraño para 

todos los estudiantes que un hombre adulto desconocido, ya que no la habían reconocido, llegase en pleno Febrero.

   Al terminar de desayunar, esperó que el comedor se vaciara antes de hablar con el director. 

- Bueno, Profesor Dumblendore, como usted sabe, estoy aquí para que hablemos de un nuevo caso, muy extraño con respecto a los anteriores.

- Harry, vas a tener que disculparme, pero no puedo hablar tranquilo hasta mañana.  Mañana te espero a tomar el té en mi despacho. Espero que no te sea una molestia tener que quedarte aquí...

- No, no me lo es para nada. Recorreré todo el castillo, y mañana nos reuniremos. Hasta entonces- le contestó, y salió del comedor. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el parque. 

   Recorrió toda la orilla del lago, y en cuanto llegó hasta el Sauce boxeador, vio una cosa brillante  en sus raíces. Se acercó lentamente y toco el nudo que lo inmovilizaba, para poder ver lo que había a los pies del árbol. Llegó hasta el objeto, y lo agarró con delicadeza. Era un dije 

de plata con forma de corazón, de esos que se pueden abrir.

   Le preció extraño, pero al examinarlo vio que era inofensivo. Decidió que le pertenecía a  algún estudiante. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo de 

la túnica verde que llevaba, para abrirlo más tarde, y reconocer al dueño con ayuda de Ron.

   Siguió recorriendo el castillo, espiando en las aulas a medida que pasaba. Casi todos los estudiantes estaban en clases, así que decidió ir 

a la biblioteca para buscar el libro que le había recomendado Enid, diciéndole que allí podría encontrar las raíces de Voldermort. Enid era una chica de Ravenclaw que había entrado para primero cuando Harry comenzaba quinto. Dado que se vio involucrada en la caída de Voldermort causada por Harry, Hermione, Ron y Malfoy, éstos tenían muy buena relación con ella. Era bajita y  muy flaca. Tenía un largo pelo castaño con un flequillo que continuamente se sacaba de los ojos. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que se vea su color azul eléctrico.   

   Al llegar a la biblioteca, se encontró con algunos estudiantes haciendo la tarea. Muchos de ellos dejaron de leer para observarlo disimuladamente . Él siguió de largo, hasta donde estaba Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. 

- ¡Hola Potter! La Profesora Wilson me avisó que había llegado para hablar con el Director. ¿Estás buscando algo o sólo viniste por venir?- 

le dijo. Harry nunca tuvo buena relación con Madame Pince, aunque no sabía la razón. 

- Hola, Pince. Estoy buscando un libro llamado "Las raíces oscuras", que seguramente está en le sección prohibida.- Harry se quedó parado, esperando que la señora encontrase el libro. Al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta que los alumnos lo miraban sin ningún disimulo, ahora que ya sabían quién era.

   En cuanto tuvo el libro, se sentó y empezó a hojearlo. Sin embargo, no consiguió prestar atención a la lectura. Sus pensamientos iban de 

un lado a otro. Se metió en su sueño, el del muro. Había estado analizando la imagen que le vino después del velorio del padre de Hermione, y había decidido que eso era algo relacionado con el muro. Eso debía ser una respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas. Tal vez era  una solución para pasar el muro, una pista de lo que aquello significaba. 

   Luego de varios minutos, se encontró pensando en Leyla. Esa chica le despertaba sentimientos nuevos. La primera vez que la había visto, le había dejado una sensación de claustrofobia, al haberse encontrado encerrado en su mirada. Era algo extraño, pero eso era la definición 

de cómo se sintió. En cambio, ahora la veía de otra manera. Sentía paz y tranquilidad cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía una sensación 

que nunca antes había sentido, como si ella hubiera revolucionado sus emociones.

   De repente, se vio interrumpido por alguien que le tocaba al brazo. Se dio vuelta, y se encontró con una muchacha de unos catorce años, que lo miraba con fascinación.

- Disculpe la interrupción señor, pero... ¿es usted Harry Potter? 

Harry le sonrío, y le contestó –Disculpas aceptadas. Sí, soy Harry Potter.

La chicas la devolvió la sonrisa, y tímidamente le ofreció una pergamino y una pluma.

- ¿Podría... podría usted firmarme un autógrafo, por favor? –le preguntó, algo cohibida. Harry le firmó el pergamino sintiéndose halagado. Nunca antes le habían pedido un autógrafo.

   Unas horas más tarde, Harry decidió anotar todo lo que había conseguido en el resumen que había hecho durante el viaje, así que fue 

hasta su despacho.

   Allí, al entrar en el cuarto, se encontró con la mujer que había invadido sus pensamientos esa tarde. Se encontró con Leyla, parada en el medio de la habitación.

**Estoy medio apurada, así que no hago más comentarios. Sólo les pido un review, aunq sea para decirme que me suicide antes de escribir tan mal!!!!!!**


	6. Códigos en el bosque

**Tienen razón con lo q me dijeron de las oraciones, espero q en este capítulo no se haya repetido. No me gustó mucho la parte con Leyla, pero necesitaba ponerla.  Para todos los q me preguntaron quién es Leyla, les digo una cosa: vayan al primer capítulo! (no la introducción, el otro).**

**Para todos los q me dejaron reviews una bolsa llena de caramelos, y para los q no, espero q esta vez lo hagan. Respuestas:**

**Moon Dragon: Me alegro q hayas leido los capítulos, aunq la introducción no te gustó! **

**Zelgadiss: Cuanto? Por qué? Je,je Graüben es muy 'malula'!!!!! Tiene trucos bajo la manga!!! (cómo lo hizo lo vas a descubrir después!!). **

**Cali-Chan: Esta es una citación para el velorio de todos los antiguos profesores... NO!!! no se murieron, pero quice hacer unos cambios! Digamos q se jubilaron. Quise hacer algo muy extraño *Agus pone cara misteriosa* y por algo es q puse esos profes.... je,je! Me parece q parpadeaste demasiado, andá al cap. 1 a ver quién es Leyla.**

**Nimph: Para Hermione tengo otros planes... y lo de Leyla es todo parte de una estrategia, q vas a descubrir más tarde. Dentro de unos capítulos, decime si vas a seguir queriendo lo de Harry y Hermione...**

**Ange: Bueno, me alegro q hayas leido mi historia. Me encanta dejar los capítulos en suspenso, se dieron cuenta??? **

Megawacky Max: Gracias por tus consejos!! Sí, lo escribí bastante apurada.  Me encanta q pienses q está buena, gracias!

Jade: Gracias! Lo voy a seguir, la primera cosa que se me ocurrió para hacer este fic va a venir dentro de un tiempo, así q se vienen muchos capítulos!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Códigos en el bosque

   Harry la miró, sorprendido. Ella estaba mirando la ventana y no lo había visto, así que el la llamó: -Hola, Srita. Leyla. Disculpe que sea descortés,... ¿pero que está haciendo aquí?

- Hola, Sr. Potter. Vine acá para hablar con usted. Me gustaría que me acompañe a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas, así hablamos.

   Él aceptó,  y una hora más tarde se hallaban sentados en una mesa en Las Tres Escobas, tomando una reconfortante taza de cerveza de manteca.  Como la muchacha no hablaba Harry decidió ir directo al grano, para saber por qué Leyla había estado en su habitación esperándolo.

- Bueno... ¿y qué es eso tan importante sobre lo que tenía que hablarme? 

- ¿Ha visto la nueva ley que los duendes piden? Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, aunque es peligroso oponerse porque podrían armar otra rebelión... –empezó ella, ignorando su pregunta. A Harry no le molestó, simplemente le llamó la atención que ella quisiese evadir ese tema. 

   Continuaron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche, y Harry le ofreció dar un paseo por el lago. Ella aceptó, encantada y recorrieron toda la orilla, fascinados por el reflejo de la luna en el agua, que parecía una largo camino hacia las profundidades del lago. 

- Mire, Sr. Potter... ¿es una sirena?- le preguntó Leyla, señalando una figura debajo de la superficie.

- Dime Harry... sí, es una sirena. Te aseguro que vistas de cerca no son tan lindas. –dijo con una sonrisa, recordando la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres magos que tuvo que vivir en cuarto año. – Bueno, parece que se ha hecho un poco tarde... ¿te puedo acompañar al lugar en donde puedas volver a tu casa?

-  Claro, estoy en una pensión en Hosmeade, si no es molestia, claro. –le respondió Leyla.

   Harry la acompañó hasta Hosmeade y volvió al castillo. Cuando se acostó, bastante cansado, los relojes marcaban la una de la mañana. 

   Se despertó a las nueve, a causa del sueño de siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez su subconsciente reaccionó de otra manera. Cuando Harry se levantó, no estaba enojado o intrigado por el muro, estaba completamente feliz, sin causa alguna. Mientras bajaba a desayunar, trató de pensar algún motivo, pero lo único en que pudo pensar fue en el rostro de Leyla iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna. 

   Luego de desayunar, Ron lo llamó, y se encontraron en el despacho de éste.

- Bueno, Harry, quería pedirte un pequeño favorcito. Me pareció que estaría bueno que los alumnos de los grados superiores tuvieran un contacto con un famoso y brillante Auror. ¿Qué te parece?

- Ron, vos siempre con tus ocurrencias... está bien, pero mira que a eso de las cuatro tengo un compromiso...

- Je,je... vos siempre tan mujeriego –dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo

- Claro... no sabía que las mujeres se llamaban Albus Dumblendore, amigo- le contestó con una carcajada.

   Las clases no fueron muy complicadas de manejar, porque sólo tuvo que contestar a las preguntas de los estudiantes. Al terminar el almuerzo, salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Hogwarts. 

   Dejó que su mente volara mientras admiraba el lindo paisaje. Estaba caminando por el borde del bosque, que surgía imponente como desafiándola a entrar. Aunque era invierno, no hacía mucho frío, y el cálido sol le daba al prado un brillo especial. 

   Luego de un rato, divisó una figura a lo lejos. No llegó a reconocerla, pero vio que llevaba una más pequeña en los brazos, mientras que miraba a los lados para luego internarse en el bosque.

  Harry lo siguió, y se entró en el bosque. No estaban en un sendero, y era dificultoso pasar entre toda la maleza. Había árboles extraños por todos lados, y se podían observar pequeñas criaturas mágicas correteando entre las hojas caídas del suelo.  Al ver que el hombre se paraba y miraba alrededor,  Harry se escondió detrás de un árbol gordo y lleno de huecos. 

- Sí, la momia entró en juego –oyó que decía el hombre. No escuchó la voz de otra persona, así que supuso que estaba comunicándose con alguien que no se encontraba allí. Probablemente esas palabras eran una clave, porque al rato el hombre dijo: - El pajarito está enjaulado. Tengo a la ventana conmigo, sí, está tranquila, te la llevaré en cuanto pueda salir de aquí sin levantar sospechas. Esta noche, a medianoche. Quédate tranquilo. Adiós.

   Cuando terminó de hablar, murmuró un conjuro y se oyó un grito ahogado, que enseguida desapareció. Harry se apretó contra el árbol, y vio pasar al hombre, que tenía una capucha negra rodeándole la cabeza. Éste salió del bosque, y se encaminó hasta la parte posterior del castillo, en donde Harry lo perdió de vista. 

   Recordando la figura pequeña que el encapuchado tenía en los brazos al entrar en el bosque, regresó al prado donde el hombre se había comunicado con su superior, según parecía. El lugar estaba desierto, pero Harry lanzó un hechizo en caso de que el hombre haya escondido a la pequeña, una vez inconsciente. Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

   Harry volvió al castillo, y se enteró que Dumblendore no podía verlo esa tarde. No le molestaba, porque deseaba quedarse un tiempo más en el castillo. 

   Cenó apresuradamente y  fue a su cuarto. Una vez allí, tomó la capa invisible, y varios artículos de Auror, como su peridoscotio y el radadercopio. El primera servía para poder ver lo que había detrás de uno, pero con unos arreglos mágicos especialmente para Aurores, y el segundo servía como una especie de imán cuando el dueño del objeto quería seguir a alguien. 

   Cuando se hicieron las once, salió del castillo con su capa invisible, y se quedó junto a la puerta de entrada. Al rato, una figura encapuchada salió mirando para todos lados, y Harry la siguió. El hombre rodeo todo Hogwarts, para llegar hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Harry no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, porque había decidido averiguar quién era ese hombre, y qué quería.


	7. La Casa de Los Gritos

Mil disculpas por la demora. Como sabrán los q leyeron Vivir intentando, tardé porq estuve trabajando en la web mía y de mis amigas [1]http://pagina.de/laschichis (sin entran, gracias!)  
  
Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews, y espero q les guste este cap. Los últimos párrafos tal vez los noten como resumidos, es q quería terminar rápido y me casé de escribir.  
  
Aunq digan q escribo horrible, por favor, un review.  
  
Besos, Agus.  
  
Capítulo 6: La casa de los Gritos  
  
Se arrastró por el oscuro y estrecho túnel hasta que alcanzó a ver una luz del otro lado. Con mucho sigilo, salió a una casa vieja, y llena de tierra: la casa de los gritos, construida cuando su Papá estaba en Hogwarts, para Remus.  
  
Escucho unos gritos sofocados arriba, así que subió silenciosamente con la varita al frente. A medida que avanzaba, los recuerdos de cuando el estaba en tercer año surgían de repente, experimentando todo el terror que había sentido esa noche.  
  
Llegó hasta el cuarto al final del pasillo, y se detuvo junto a la puerta. Cuidando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta unos centímetros, y se encontró con la habitación en la cual había visto a su padrino por primera vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no había un gran perro negro ni un chico pelirrojo acostado en la cama, sino la niña de esa tarde atada en una silla y el hombre enmascarado caminando alrededor de ella.  
  
-Mira niña... me vas a tener que dar el diamante si quieres salir viva de aquí- decía el hombre visiblemente enojado- Si me lo das... recapasitaré en matarte o no- su risa despectiva envolvió la habitación.  
  
Harry trató de pensar rápidamente un plan... tenía pruebas suficientes para poder apresar al hombre, ya que había grabado en un objeto muggle, una grabadora, todo lo que el maniático había dicho.  
  
Lo más rápido que pudo, analizó la situación. El hombre estaba en la habitación con las ventanas tapiadas, o sea que la única escapatoria posible además de desaparecer era escaparse por la puerta. Harry podría entrar con la capa, y murmurar el hechizo para que no se pudiera efectuar una desaparición en la casa, que haría que el hombre lo descubriera. Allí se sacaría la capa, trataría de hacer a la chica a un lado, y pelearía con el hombre, hasta lograr inmovilizarlo y llamar a alguien que lo ayudase a transportarlo a Hogwarts, o al Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Cuando escuchó que el hombre volvía a hablar, decidió que era el momento justo, por si la puerta llegaba a hacer algún ruido. Entró y lo suficientemente bajo para que se escuchara a duras penas, pero que el hombre lo descubriera, murmuró -Nomdesapareus  
  
El secuestrador enseguida lo notó, y furioso, exclamó -¿Quién rayos está ahí? Si no sale, juro que la mato. -señaló a la pequeña con su varita.  
  
Harry se desprendió de la capa, y apuntó al extraño con la varita. - Usted está en graves problemas. Deje a la chica si no quiere dejar de vivir en este mundo.- le dijo, mirándolo con desafío. El encapuchado pareció reconocerlo.  
  
- ¿Harry Potter? Ja, ja. Mira quién se viene a aparecer, el fantástico Harry Potter. A mi no vienes con tus juegos, fanfarrón asqueroso.  
  
Harry rápidamente lanzó un hechizo que movió a la chica, al mismo tiempo que el hombre lanzaba el hechizo mortal, que le rompió una pata a la cama. El auror lo enfrentó, desarmándolo. En seguida hizo que saliera una cuerda de su varita. Sin embargo, el encapuchado dejó a una lado la magia, y con una patada le voló la varita a Harry. Él le pegó un puñetazo, y comenzaron a pelear en la habitación, junto a la niña que los miraba asustada.  
  
El secuestrador sacó una navaja del bolsillo, y le hizo un corte en la frente. Harry sintió que la sangre le manaba a borbotones, y empezó a caerle en los ojos, impidiéndole ver al adversario. Aprovechando esto, el hombre rodeó con una brazo en cuerpo de Harry y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta.  
  
- Me parece que el que va a dejar de vivir no soy yo, adorado señor Potter. Vaya con su estúpida cicatriz a saludar a sus padres de mi parte, si no le incumbe.  
  
Harry se preparó de lo peor. Le habría gustado, por lo menos, morir como sus padres, no cortado en la garganta por una navaja muggle. En cuanto empezó a sentir una presión en el cuello, cerró completamente los ojos y dejó de resistirse. Pero de repente, la presión comezó a ceder. Sintió que el secuestrador aflojaba el brazo que lo sostenía, y logró zafarse. Al limpiarse con una manga la sangre de los ojos vio porqué su adversario lo había soltado.  
  
De la mano de la chica, salía un luz blanquesina, que recorría toda la habitación alumbrándola con un rayo de esperanza, y que hacía que el hombre se estremeciera de horror, agazapado contra una pared.  
  
Harry enseguida aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger su varita y atar al encapuchado. Una vez hecho, utilizó el mismo hechizo usado unos cuantos años antrás para llevar a Severus Snape a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
La niña puso la mano libre sobre la fuente de la luz, y esta se apagó repentinamente. Harry fue a desatarla, y le dijo con dulzura. -Hola, yo soy Harry. Agárrame la mano y sígueme, te voy a sacar de aquí. - La chica debería tener unos seis, cinco años. Tenía una hermosa cabellera dorada y una tez blanca que le daban una imagen de angelito. Con una de sus pequeñas manitas agarró a Harry, que caminó hasta el túnel, con el secuestrado atado flotando a sus espaldas.  
  
Así llegó hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, y entró cargando a la niñita. Justo se encontró con Enid, que estaba cerrando el gran salón, mientras que hacía una ronda nocturna.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué... qué es lo que pasó? -preguntó extrañada, observando a la pequeña y al hombre que flotaba atado a los pies de él.  
  
- Una larga historia... ¿podrías ayudarme a subir a la chica, por favor? Yo quiero llevar al maldito traidor. -dijo, pasándole a la niña que tenía en brazos.  
  
Harry puso de pie al encapuchado, ya despierto. No le quiso sacar la capucha, ya que le pareció una pérdida de tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que el mortífago o lo que fuere seguramente estaba bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos.  
  
- Enid, podrías venir conmigo hasta el despacho del profesor Dumblendore, por favor?... No creo que pueda seguir llevando a la niña y manteniendo al hombre a raya el resto del trayecto.  
  
- Sí, no hay problema. -le dijo mirando con preocupación la frente llena de sangre seca de Harry- Tenés una herida muy fea ahí... Deberías ir a la enfermería. -dijo, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.  
  
- No, primero quiera ver a Dumblendore.  
  
Luego de caminar un rato por los oscuros pasillos, y de subir interminables escaleras, con Enid cargando a la niña en brazos, y Harry obligando al encapuchado a moverse con la varita clavada en la espalda, llegaron frente a la estatua que escondía la entrada al despacho del director de Hogwarts.  
  
- Chupetines de vómito - dijo Enid, y la entrada se abrió, dejando a la vista unas escaleras. En cuanto llegaron arriba, Harry se encontró con el único despacho que había visitado casi tantas veces como el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... luego, le seguía el de pociones. Se acordó la vez que, en quinto año, Snape lo mandó a ordenar todo su despacho y limpiar todas y cada una de las mazmorras porque le había tirado una poción Pico de Pato a Malfoy... el castigo no fue muy lindo, pero valió la pena ver a Malfoy toda una semana con un gran pico anaranjado bajo su nariz...  
  
Harry dejó de un lado los recuerdos y se obligó a concentrarse en el presente. Enid acostó a la niña en una gran sillón colorado que había en un costado, y él obligó al hombre enmascarado a permanecer parado, mientras la joven profesora buscaba la manera de llamar a Dumblendore sin que se despierte todo el castillo.  
  
Como adivinando su propósito, el sabio director salió desde una puerta escondida en pijamas, y preguntó pacientemente.  
  
- Buenas noches... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado acá?  
  
- Buenas noches, Profesor Dumblendore -dijo Harry, agarrando con más fuerza al secuestrador, que trataba por todos los medios de escapar- Lamentamos la interrupción, es que se ha cometido un secuestro dentro de los límites de Hogwarts... -y comenzó a contarle toda la historia, empezando con la clave del bosque, hablándole del diamante que el hombre pedía, y terminando con la lucha y la luz de la niña. Dumblendore lo miraba tranquilamente, y cuando terminó se paró, le sacó la capucha al secuestrados, dejando al descubierto la cara de Arugus Flich.  
  
- Que mala idea... robarle pelos a los muertos... ¿no sabes que no sirve de nada hacer eso? -dijo Harry, agarrándolo fuertemente por la espalda.  
  
- Bueno, debemos esperar a que pase el efecto. Mientras, quisiera hablar con la niña. -dijo Dumblendore, yendo hasta el sillón donde la pequeña estaba sentada tranquilamente  
  
Enid se acercó al director, y le dijo al oído: -Se llama Ethel, dile Eli y es la hija de la vendedora de HoneyDunkes. (No me acuerdo como se escribe y el tercer libro lo presté, si está mal, mil disculpas)  
  
- Hola, Eli. ¿Usaste el Diamante para hacer la luz, no? -le preguntó con delicadeza, con esa voz que a todo chico le da confianza enseguida.  
  
La pequeña lo observó tranquila y asintió lentamente al director del colegio. Él le agarró una manita y la levantó del sillón, al cual enseguida convirtió en una cama, para que ella se acostase. La niña apenas cerró los ojos se quedó dormida. Harry quedó mirando la cara llena de inocencia, y felicidad... recordó su vida a esa edad, y volvió a sentir el deseo de toda su vida de haber crecido junto a sus padres, y disfrutar de toda su infancia jugando junto a sus amigos, o con escobas de juguete.  
  
La metamorfosis que estaba sufriendo el secuestrador lo devolvió a la realidad. Harry tuvo que aflojarle un poco las cuerdas, porque el verdadero cuerpo era mucho más grande y robusto que el esquelético cuerpo (como había estado en sus últimos años) del antiguo celador.  
  
- Enid, ve a buscar a Fleur y dile que traiga la poción más fuerte de la verdad que tenga. Luego trata de contactar a la madre de Ethel. -dijo Dumblendore.  
  
Las palabras recién pronunciadas resonaron en la cabeza del auror "ve a buscar a Fleur y dile que traiga la poción de la verdad más fuerte que tenga"... luego recordó. Esas mismas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por Dumblendore el día de la desastrosa final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el día que Voldermort había vuelto.  
  
El hombre terminó la transformación. Harry se adelantó, tratando de ver la cara. Reconoció el rostro enseguida... el mortífago que había secuestrado a una niña, que había peleado con él y lo había tratado de matar, era un conocido, un personaje en sus años de Hogwarts.  
  
Estaba enfrente de Colin Creevery.  
  
Una vez que volvió Enid, escucharon pacientemente todo el relato de Colin. Como por miedo, tal como lo había hecho Peter pensó Harry, se había pasado al lado oscuro del nuevo amo del mal que rápidamente ganaba nuevos "asistentes". También escucharon que se lo había mandado a buscar un diamante que tenía la niña, pero que no sabía para nada de qué trataba eso.  
  
Cuando el hombre terminó, Enid se fue y volvió al rato con una señora de unos treinta años de edad, abundante cabello color ciruela, y de una silueta generosa.  
  
- Ella es la madre de Ethel, -la presentó la profesora de Transformaciones- la Señora Lambston.  
  
Una vez que todos se saludaron, la mujer despertó a Ethel, que sonrió al encontrar a sus mamá. Luego de agradecer tres veces a cada uno, bajaron todos (menos Dumblendore, que se quedó custodiando a Colin) a acompañar a la Sra. Lambston y su hija a la puerta de entrada.  
  
- Gracias por todo una vez más. -dijo, antes de irse.  
  
Harry observó como la niña, toda contenta, se iba de la mano de su mamá. Sin embargo, antes de terminar de bajar todos los escalones, Ethel se dio vuelta, y avanzó hasta Harry. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, lo puso en las manos de muchacho, y se fue junto a su mamá.  
  
En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista, Harry abrió la mano para ver que era lo que Ethel le había dejado. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con un brillante y blanco diamante.  
  
References  
  
1. http://pagina.de/laschichis 


End file.
